


lovely

by theskew



Series: Sommerchallenge 2019 [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Sunburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 08:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskew/pseuds/theskew
Summary: Rating:P6Team:SchwarzLanguage:EnglishPrompt:h/c: Sonnenbrand – für michGenre:Crack, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, SlashZeit:30minA/N:oh destiny. <3A/N2:title stolen from...well.





	lovely

**Author's Note:**

> **Rating:** P6  
>  **Team:** Schwarz  
>  **Language:** English  
>  **Prompt:** h/c: Sonnenbrand – für mich  
>  **Genre:** Crack, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Slash  
>  **Zeit:** 30min  
>  **A/N:** oh destiny. <3  
>  **A/N2:** title stolen from... [well](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V1Pl8CzNzCw).

„Cassius, for the Traveler‘s sake!“ Cayde-6 storms into the room, visibly worried. „Why can‘t you for once take care of yourself?“

„It‘s not like that!“, Cassius protests.

„You‘re almost naked, Cas.“

„That might be true.“

„Because you have a second degree sunburn.“

„Hey, your eyes work. Congratulations, tin can.“

„And you‘re getting it treated on the Vanguard‘s desk.“

Cassius sits up and fails miserably at trying not to squirm. „It‘s the perfect height, okay? Just let me be!“

„How did you even manage to get a sunburn? You‘re wearing the heaviest armor I‘ve seen in decades, and I once wore Shaxx‘ chestplate!“

„Why did you-“ Cassius furrows his brows. „Nevermind. Ikora should be back soon with some old Human medicine.“

Cayde shakes his head. „Cassius. How?“

„I‘m not telling you.“

„I‘m the one who will have to care for you until you don‘t look like a Crucible reward anymore.“

Cassius scoffs. „Still no.“

They sit in silence for a few seconds, until-

„Has anyone seen you like this?“ Cayde sounds unneccessarily concerned. „Cas, you‘re in your underwear.“

„Ikora‘s the only one. Don‘t worry, I‘m all yours.“

Cayde blinks. „I‘m glad.“

The silence is back for another few seconds. This time it‘s Cassius‘ turn.

„So… Are you staying here with me or do you have anything important to do? I don‘t know, like your job or something?“

„I‘m staying here until you‘re wearing armor again.“

Cayde sounds very serious, which is such a rare thing that Cassius doesn‘t remember the last time he heard this tone of voice.

„My hands are cold. Do you want me to-“

Cassius nods. „That would be nice.“

„Alright. Lay down, baby, time to get coolin‘!“

The usual sarcastic tone is back in Cayde‘s voice and even though Cassius really appreciates a sentimental moment from time to time, this feels way more natural. He doesn‘t love Cayde for his seriousness, after all.

He follows Cayde‘s order and gets back in position, laying on the Vanguard desk, trying to not move his back at all because it hurts like a bitch.

In a matter of seconds Cayde sits on top of him and touches his shoulders, incredibly gently for a robot, but still- Cassius moans in pain. It really is one hell of a sunburn.

„Excuse me, am I disrupting your couple‘s time?“ Ikora‘s back, and her mocking voice makes Cayde glance at her as if she‘s insulted his horn.

„Don‘t worry about it“, Cassius answers. „He‘s trying to help.“

„I know. That‘s why I‘m worried.“

Cassius can‘t see Cayde rolling his eyes, but he can very well feel Cayde rolling his eyes.

Ikora continues: „This is an ancient Human ointment. Use it as much as you need, don‘t let your skin dry out too much.“

Cayde snatches the small package from her hands. „I‘ll take care of that.“

Ikora smiles. „I‘m sure you will.“

Cassius can‘t help but smile, too. „Thank you, Ikora.“

„You‘re welcome.“ She starts walking towards the door. „And get a room!“


End file.
